


House of memories

by Phippo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bad writing but atleast there was an attempt, Bede isn't a jerk in here, Dates, F/F, Gloria is sleep deprived like me, Memories, Memory, Oh, and I'm legally obligated I'm pretty sure that I make use of house of memories by panic at the disco, bc it's four am, canonish, i don't really mention the legendarys, i don't wanna be sued, more head canon tbh, non-binary Bede because I need that, not proof read, traveling partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phippo/pseuds/Phippo
Summary: Gloria remembers parts of her life after beating Leon
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	House of memories

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know this is awful, but I had it bouncing around in my head so I wrote it all Dow cause I knew I wouldn't finish it otherwise, it's based loosely off of another fic that I was writing, so here you are, a fanfic nobody asked for!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm going to sleep now, it's like four am.

Gloria sat in the locker room, breathing. That was it. Today had started as the most important, and only grew more so.  
Today had been the start what would go down as a defining moment in Galar history, the greatest Pokemon trainer, versus the exunderdog. The old champion had of course expected nothing less from Gloria. He had handpicked her after all.  
She had begun to become to grow a reputation quickly among the Galar gym leaders, she was quick in her mind. Decisive in her actions. And more than I tune with her Pokemon. Really, the only person the old champion could blame for his first loss was himself for endorsing her.  
But was Gloria conscious of this at the moment? Not quite, still riding a high of adrenaline, the newly crowned champion began to change, unaware that at that moment hundreds, if not thousands of reporters where busy trying to write the front page story for one newspaper or another. Gloria was not aware that this match had become the single most viewed piece of media in the world.

As she showers millions of memory flood her head, telling a story many movie studios would kill to tell. Her meeting her best friend and rival Hop, the adventures they would have in the wild with his dubwool, going forward to when the then champion (and brother of her best friend) Leon gave her a pokéball containing her first Pokemon, many more memories flooding back as the cool water brings her out of the shock of winning, her first battle against hop, her meetings of her different team members; each with their own stories that would take to long to list.  
Memories of the first gym, and having to heard the sheep to get the chance to fight Milo; Gloria always found that part funny when thinking back.  
Then of her first meeting (and beating) of Bede, an individual who'd become to the surprise of every one a close friend by the end of the gym challenge, they're advice always crucial to a victory. There was just something about Gloria that dragged the soft side of Bede out, not a crush, just a kind of connection that none can explain, but many understand.  
Then of course thinking of friends brought back memories of Marnie. Memories of they're first meeting after Marnie's rabid fan base Team Yell tried harassing Hop and Gloria, Marnie had stepped in and shooed them off with more than choice words, afterwards apologizing for both Team Yell and the language.  
After the three had defeated the gym leader Milo, Marnie and Gloria had been bunked together by coincidence at the Pokemon centre, quickly be coming fast friends, for a while.  
Gloria's thoughts continued to wonder, thinking back to Motostoke when had first realized that she kinda liked the punked trainer, not just the close friend "like", but maybe more. It had been a bit after that Gloria had walked into their shared room in the hotel that the league gave trainers on their gym challenge journey, when she walked in on Marnie practicing smiling in front of her morpeko, after a few seconds of watching Gloria greeted her friend, who flushed in embarrassment and anger of being spied on, and rushed out the door leaving Gloria alone and unsure what had happened.  
When Marnie had come back, Gloria had still been up, wanting to apologize to her friend, after which Marnie had collapsed into her bed,Gloria had thought all was well, until she heard sounds from Marnie's bed, after checking on the crying girl, Gloria had asked what was wrong. The other girl opened up in a flood of words, revealing the hardships of her life, revealing that she was related to "piers" the biggest star in Galar, and the hardships of only having a brother as family, her parents both had died while she was young.  
As the two girls continued to talk, Gloria wether from dreariness or from her own decision said- and she remembers clearly- "you know, you have a really cute smile...", after a minute of silence, the other girl had replied "thank you, I like yours better though, could you teach me how?"

A few days later, in the town of Circhester, in celebration of their shared victories, they went on a date, going to Bob's your Uncle for food. Gloria remembers that Marnie had worn a longer version of her usual dress, and left her leather jacket at the hotel.  
A bit over a week later, the pair shared their first kiss as Marnie led Hop, Gloria and Bede into the secret entrance into Marnie's home of Spikemuth. Letting Hop in first, and Gloria second, with the Spikemuth native following last. The trio of travelers let an excited Hop go first, while they waited, Marnie and Gloria decided to walk, at first apart but quickly as time went on soon hand in hand, after a while of walking, Marnie had decided to make the first move and leant in, kissing her girlfriend beneath a neon sign.

Tho things had gone so swimmingly between them, only their closest friends knew, tho nobody would care they thought, the two still wanted to tell Gloria's parents, and Marnie's brother, that they where, "a thing" as Hop liked to refer to them.

As Gloria got out of the shower and began to dry off, she remembers the first time she was on the front pages of the battle discussion magazines, something about the her and her three travel partners being the best in the league and discussion on whether travel partners should be aloud In the league rules.

Gloria threw on her now signature look of green beanie, grey knit sweater, dress, and sneakers. Moving towards the door, she could hear a commotion outside the door, but with out thinking in a half zombie state, opened the door, and walk into the paparazzi, only to be bombarded by questions, microphones and flashes of light. Pushing through the crowd came her family, first her mom, with eyes shining. Then her dad with tears of joy streaming down his face, as the proud parents hugged and kissed and really all around smothered the champion, Hop managed his way through the press of press, joining the big bear hug, "you did it Gloria, I knew you'd be the one!", finally Bede and Marnie pushed through and rushed to the now throughly covered Gloria, joining the group hug. When the pack lifted, Marnie didn't let go, instead opting to stay holding on. "Damn you Gloria, guess now I'll have to take over my brothers gym." She said smirking before leaning in for a kiss.  
Breaking from the kiss, Gloria turned to her parents who waited with eyebrows raised. "And when where you going to tell us young woman?" Her mom asked, hardly hiding a smile, "good for you dear." Finished her father. "Let's go celebrate a to new champion!"

when your fantasies  
Become your legacy  
Promise me a place  
In your house of memories  
-Panic at the Disco, "House of Memories


End file.
